Turenne
Turenne (テュレンヌ, Tyurennu) is a student of Hexagone Française's Ècole de Paris and the academy's vice-chancellor. She is also the Reine des Garous (Queen of the Werewolves) and Nate Mitosudaira's mother. Appearance The Reine des Garous' human form has the same massive arrangement of silver hair as her daughter (though in her brief cameo in the anime and on the cover illustration of novel 3-C it is shown to be more of a pale gold), styled similarly with fanglike bangs in front. Also like Nate she has golden eyes. The similarities end there, however, as Turenne is relatively tall and her figure is voluptuous to an unbelievable degree. She wears a silver-colored uniform similar to a standard Hexagone Française uniform. As a Loup-Garou she is presumably able to transform into a lupine form, but the details of her appearance in that form have not yet been revealed. Personality Turenne is the ultimate free spirit. She does as she pleases, refusing to be bound to immediately follow any orders she receives merely because they come from a higher political authority. However, she does recognize the legitimacy of Anne of Austria and Louis Exiv's authority and supports Hexagone Francaise's drive to become the primary political force in the "Europe" of the Far East. She loves her daughter dearly but considers her naive and weak, and does not hesitate to lecture her and even severely physically damage her in order to force her obedience. Background Plot Abilities The Reine des Garous, being primarily an ether-based being like Queen Elizabeth of England and Mary Crossunite, has exhibited immense physical abilities such as superhuman strength and speed; she was able to casually jump down from a full kilometer in height without a second thought. Additionally she possesses the Divine Weapon "Argent Croix," detailed below. She has also exhibited the ability to nullify or even subvert the "Argent Chaines" her daughter uses, due to being their previous owner. Finally, she is able to combine her natural physical gifts with her mystical nature to present an almost irresistible allure to those humans she decides to consume. *'Divine Weapon: Croix d'argent' (French, 銀十字, Ginjuji, lit., "Silver Cross") - A Divine Weapon that comes in the shape of a large cross. This Divine Weapon shares a common source as Nate's Argentées Chaines, as they both originated from the stake and chains that were used during the execution of Jean d'Arc by burning at the stake. *'Ability: Valkyrie Marteaux' (French, 戦乙女の神鉄槌, Ikusa Otome no Shintettsui, lit., "War Maiden's Holy Hammer") - Turenne activates a hidden mechanism inside the Argent Croix and transforms it into a ballista-like weapon, giving her increased attack range. Inherited Names Henri de la Tour d'Auvergne, Vicomte de Turenne (1611-1675) Henri de La Tour d'Auvergne, Vicomte de Turenne, often called simply Turenne (11 September 1611, Sedan, Ardennes – 27 July 1675) was the most illustrious member of the La Tour d'Auvergne family. He achieved military fame and became a Marshal of France. He was one of six marshals who have been made Marshal General of France. Category:Characters Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Citizens of Hexagone Française Category:Students of Ècole de Paris Category:Ècole de Paris Chancellor's Board Members Category:Divine Weapon Users Category:Female Characters